


Little Lone Wolf

by darkone



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Guardian Angels, Lone Wolf, Supernatural Elements, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkone/pseuds/darkone
Summary: “What are you doing out here all by yourself? Where’s your pack?”“I-I don’t have one,” Brayden stuttered. “Never have.”





	Little Lone Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lecavayay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lecavayay/gifts).



> I wanted to write this treat for lecavayay for hosting a wonderful exchange again! Hope you enjoy! ♥  
> Also, thanks to my awesome beta for helping me!

Brayden bit into his burger, making a face when he realized it wasn’t cooked properly. How hard was it to make a rare burger? He swallowed it quickly, pushing away his plate.

The waitress came over to check on him. Brayden lied, saying it was great and asked for a box to take it home. He sighed, it was hard being a werewolf in the city. 

Brayden paid and left, promptly giving the burger to a random passerby. He chuckled to himself at their confusion when they called after him but kept walking. 

Brayden veered off the main path and down some side streets. They were far less crowded. He turned a few corners, frowning when he sensed he was being followed. He picked up his pace, not paying attention to where he was going. Unfortunately, Brayden walked right into a dead end. 

He looked behind him, relieved when he saw no one there. Maybe he’d just thought he was being followed. He knew there were hunters in the city but Brayden had never run into any. It wasn’t like he was going out causing trouble. He was just trying to live his life. 

“Where’s your pack?” A voice behind Brayden spoke.

“Excuse me?” Brayden turned the direction of the voice. A large man was standing there, blocking the alley’s exit.

“I've been tracking you for weeks but haven’t seen your pack!” The man frowned. “Werewolves always have a pack!” 

Brayden pursed his lips, he wanted to tell the guy that wasn’t always the case but there were more pressing matters at hand, like the gun in the man’s hand.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Brayden shook his head, feigning innocence.

“I know what you are,” The man pointed his gun at Brayden. “Your kind is nothing but a menace! Biting people and turning them!”

“What?” Brayden was flabbergasted. He’d never bitten anyone. “I’ve never done any such thing!” 

“Not yet.” He cocked his gun. “Best to take care of you before you have the chance. Even if you aren’t worth much.” 

Brayden wanted to run, but he didn’t think he could get by the guy without getting shot, and he knew reasoning with the guy was no use, since he thought Brayden was a threat...even though the worse thing he’d ever done was forgetting to tip his waitress once. Brayden squeezed his eyes shut when he heard the gunshot, waiting for the inevitable pain. 

No pain came.

Brayden opened his eyes to see a tall man with golden eyes looking down at him.

“Hello there,” the man smiled at Brayden and it made him suddenly feel at ease.

“Um. Hello.” Brayden tried to peer around the man but he stepped in line with him.

“Don’t worry about the hunter. All taken care of.” His smile grew wider. Brayden raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell was going on.

“Man, he was obnoxious.” Someone else walked up. He wasn’t quite as tall as the first guy, but they both had curly hair and golden eyes. 

“W-what are you guys?” Brayden took a few steps back, his ease from before suddenly gone. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” the taller man spoke. “We’re angels.”

“Why did you help me?” 

“We’re Guardians. It’s sort of our job.” The other smirked. 

“I thought you protected mortals?” Brayden raised an eyebrow.

“We protect those who need protection.” They nodded together. “I’m Braydon and this is Slater.”

“My name is Brayden.” 

“Small world, huh?” Slater nudged Braydon’s arm. 

“Can be,” Braydon smiled at Slater. He turned to Brayden. “What are you doing out here all by yourself? Where’s your pack?”

“I-I don’t have one,” Brayden stuttered. “Never have.”

Braydon and Slater began talking in another language. Brayden watched them curiously, Slater came across as extremely confident while Braydon seemed to have a more even head on his shoulders. They really complemented one another. 

“You’re way too young to be a lone wolf.” Slater shook his head. “You need someone to teach you how to defend yourself.”

“I can defend myself,” Brayden huffed.

“Not from what I saw,” Slater chuckled. “Even so, you still need someone. At least another werewolf to go to if you ever need help.” 

Brayden wanted to object but he did agree with Slater. He _had_ always been on his own, anything he knew he learned himself. 

Maybe it would be nice to have another werewolf to show him the ropes. 

“I guess that wouldn’t be so bad.” Brayden shrugged. Slater beamed at him and pulled him out of the alleyway with Braydon bringing up the rear.

~

Brayden blinked at the chandelier above him. This had to be the fanciest apartment complex he’d ever seen, not that he had long to gawk because Slater and Braydon ushered him into the nearest elevator. They traveled in silence on the way to their destination. Braydon knocked on the door.

“You’ll like Val,” He said, squeezing Brayden’s shoulder.

Brayden was nervous about meeting Val but happy that he would be meeting an experienced werewolf. The door opened to reveal the most gorgeous man Brayden had ever laid eyes on. He had the smokiest blue eyes and hair so blonde it was almost white, that stood in stark contrast to his tan skin. 

“Hey, Val!” Slater beamed. “We’d like you to meet someone!”

“Hey, guys,” Val smiled and Brayden melted at the sight of it. “Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?”

“This is Brayden.” Braydon nudged him forward a bit. “He’s a lone wolf.”

“But you’re so young to be packless,” Val shook his head. “That’s something to discuss later, come in!” Braydon nudged Brayden, he hesitated before stepping inside. Val told him to have a seat on the couch, so he did. 

Val had a short hushed conversation with the two angels and then they headed for the door. Apparently, they weren’t staying. 

“We’ll see you around,” Slater saluted, grinning at Brayden. Brayden returned the salute which seemed to please Slater. 

Val wandered to his kitchen without a word once Slater and Braydon left. Brayden sat on the couch, feeling awkward while he picked at the fringe of a pillow that he’d pulled into his lap. Finally Val returned, carrying a couple of drinks and a small snack tray. 

“Oh! Rare meat!” Brayden’s eyes lit up and he grabbed a few pieces. “Thank you,” he added, even though his mouth was full.

“Figured you’d like that,” Val chuckled. “So, where’s your pack?”

“I never had one,” Brayden said through a full mouth. “Something happened to my parents not long after I was born. I was found by a human who raised me. He learned pretty quickly I wasn’t like other babies.” 

“I imagine it was quite a shock for him,” Val nodded. 

“He rented all the books about werewolves at the library when I was growing up,” Brayden smiled at the thought, “He did well, given the circumstances. I’m probably behind in my abilities though.” He added with a shrug.

“Maybe, but we’ll worry about that later,” Val offered Brayden the last piece of meat.

“Do you have a pack?” 

“I’m the alpha,” Val’s eyes burned green briefly. Brayden was in awe, he’d never met one before, only read about them. 

“Did Slater and Braydon bring me here to be part of your pack?” Brayden asked. 

“Knowing them, probably,” Val smirked. “You have to earn a spot, though. I have a lot to teach you first...” 

Brayden studied Val, he’d never felt the need to be a part of a pack,but maybe it would be nice to be around other werewolves and learn things that he couldn’t from a book. 

Plus, who wouldn’t want an alpha that looked like _that?_

“I look forward to earning my spot.” Brayden held up his glass.

“So do I.” Val clinked their glasses together.


End file.
